


“Anh yêu em.” và “Em yêu anh.”

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Levi’s the bridesmaid ahahahahahahaha, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, hoo boi this was supposed to be darker but nah, no beta we die like men
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for an artist in this fandom that has fulfilled my wish of seeing the bois wearing our traditional clothes.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	“Anh yêu em.” và “Em yêu anh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written when I’m freaking high so it might be really bad.  
> The idea in my head while I was writing this is that both Belphie and the MC were wearing our traditional áo dài as their wedding attire. As a Vietnamese, I’m a little obsessed with imagining the boys in our traditional clothes. (●´∀`●)  
> And it’s also in my native language, if you want to translate it into any other language just credit my original work.

…  
…  
…  
  
Những tháng ngày tăm tối đã hoà vào cùng ánh đèn rực rỡ nuốt lấy Điện Quỷ Vương.

Đêm nay, vẫn ở nơi đó, bờ hồ thật yên tĩnh và tiếng xào xạc của gió mang chúng ta đi ra khỏi bữa tiệc linh đình, em và anh im lặng ngồi bên cạnh nhau.  
  
Chúng ta không nói gì,

_chúng ta không cần nói gì._  
  
Ở bên nhau như thế này, anh tựa đầu vào vai em, tay ta từ lúc nào đã đan chặt không rời khi đôi mắt chỉ lặng lẽ ngắm hình phản chiếu của hai kẻ lạc lõng trên mặt hồ gợn sắc tím oải hương. Chúng ta thật đẹp đôi, mỗi lần nhìn em đều nhủ thầm như vậy. Anh cười thầm, điều anh không hay làm với ai khác ngoài em, và tay anh siết chặt hơn một chút nữa. Phải, chúng mình thật đẹp đôi, anh nói, chỉ hai chúng ta thôi.

Em nghiêng mình lên đầu anh, tìm kiếm trên mái tóc rối xù đó một chút bình an và quên lãng – em muốn quên đi mọi thứ xung quanh, em muốn quên đi những bước chân vội vã kiếm tìm chúng ta giữa chốn đông người, em muốn quên đi những đau đớn đã từng dựng lên bức tường gai nhọn giữa chúng ta. Ngay lúc này đây em chỉ muốn được bình yên ở bên cạnh người em yêu.

Mặc kệ dòng đời hối hả, em tựa vào anh, trong đầu lâng lâng cảm giác như muốn khép mi mắt lại và ngủ. Mọi thứ đều nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần, tắt dần, đến khi im lặng hẳn. Đến khi em chỉ còn nghe được tiếng thở đều của anh chạm nhẹ vào vai mình, và khi liếc xuống em chỉ thấy rõ anh.

Anh khẽ dụi vào cổ em, mấp máy những từ đơn giản để một mình em đọc được.  
  
_Anh yêu em._  
  
Em mỉm cười và nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy tay anh. Lòng bàn tay anh ấm áp biết bao giữa không khí thấm lạnh của Ma Giới. Và em khẽ viết lên đó vỏn vẹn một lời hồi đáp.  
  
_Em yêu anh._  
  
Nụ cười của chúng ta tan vào không gian, tan vào trong giấc ngủ say nồng.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
Trong bộ lễ phục, anh thật đẹp.

Trong bộ lễ phục anh chưa bao giờ thử, và những người anh em khác của anh đã phải rất cố gắng mới có thể giúp anh mặc được – em vô tình đã thấy hết tất cả và đã lén cười thầm một chút, anh khoác lên mình một nét đẹp mà em chưa bao giờ được thấy. Vạt áo dài khẽ bay trong gió cùng đôi mắt anh lơ đễnh nhìn về nơi nào xa thật xa, anh kiên nhẫn chờ đợi em mặc cho cơn buồn ngủ đang ôm lấy anh cùng bộ quần áo này.

Em tươi cười bước tới anh.

Gần hơn.

Và gần hơn nữa.

Gần hơn cho tới khi em buông bàn tay kính cẩn của Lucifer để nắm lấy tay anh.

_Giây phút này, em là người hạnh phúc nhất thế gian._

Và hẳn là anh cũng nghe thấy Leviathan hạnh phúc tới phát khóc ở hàng ghế của phù dâu và phù rể, lẩm bẩm những điều như rằng đây chính là đám cưới mà Levi từng thấy trong một bộ anime nào đó, không sai một ly nào cả trong khi Beel đang cố gắng an ủi cậu ấy. Anh mỉm cười nhìn em trìu mến, ánh nhìn loá màu thạch anh trong veo ôm lấy em trong tình yêu ngập tràn.  
  
_“Anh yêu em.”_  
  
Hai tay anh vòng qua ôm lấy em lại gần, đặt lên môi em một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng nhưng rực cháy cảm xúc.

Ma Giới này có phải đang dừng lại cho đôi mình một khắc không?

Khi em tan vào vòng tay anh, thời gian như ngừng trôi, chờ cho em tỉnh lại khỏi cơn say này.

Em không bao giờ muốn tỉnh lại.

Tay em vô thức giữ lấy anh, kéo cho nụ hôn nhẹ đó dài hơn đến vô tận.

Barbatos, ôi Barbatos, giá như bây giờ người có thể khiến cho thời gian đừng trôi nữa, giam cầm mãi hai chúng ta ở trong khoảnh khắc này.  
  
_“Em yêu anh.”_  
  
Khi anh cười, em biết anh cũng là kẻ hạnh phúc nhất thế gian.

Vì gương mặt ửng đỏ vui sướng đó chỉ em mới có thể thấy.

…  
…  
…  
Trong bộ lễ phục, anh thật đẹp.

Trong bộ lễ phục anh yêu nhất – vì anh được mặc cùng em, anh đắm chìm trong niềm hạnh phúc đủ mạnh để cuốn trôi đi cả thứ tội lỗi đang muốn ghì lại tình yêu của mình. Vạt áo kia giờ đã rũ mình trên tấm nệm trắng êm ấm, nơi anh ôm chặt em không rời và đôi mắt anh đã dần dần chìm vào câu hát ru. Anh buông mình trong thiên đường của hai ta, và nói rằng anh sẽ mãi mãi mơ về hôm nay – ngày đẹp nhất của cuộc đời.

Em nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu anh.

Mềm mại.

Êm đềm.

Tới khi đôi mình cùng rơi vào mộng cảnh, hai thân thể vẫn còn cuốn lấy nhau thật chặt.

Trong giấc mơ này, chúng ta sống những tháng ngày vui vẻ nhất.

Cất lên tiếng hát ru, em thì thầm bên tai anh.  
  
_“Em yêu anh.”_  
  
Và khi đôi ta – vẫn trong bộ lễ phục xinh đẹp này – chạy dọc theo đồng cỏ mướt màn về chốn ngàn hoa vô định giữa bầu trời bát ngát xanh, em cũng nghe thấy anh cười thật tươi.  
  
_“Anh yêu em.”_  
  
Vạt áo của ta tung bay theo gió cùng mái tóc rối bù của hai đứa.

Mãi mãi về sau, thế giới chỉ còn lại anh và em.

Giấc mơ này ta không bao giờ muốn tỉnh lại.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fact: Originally, it was gonna be a sad love story, as I intended to write the ending like this: “Belphegor carried MC to their bed, laid them down and hugged them as he whispered ‘I love you’, and then they smiled and whispered back, their eyes were never to open again.”  
> But then I discarded the idea because it was supposed to be a gift, I thought I should at least make her happy.


End file.
